


dead beating hearts

by Romance_My_Chemical



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Rory, Character Turned Into Vampire, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, I love Rory Keaner, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Nonbinary Character, Polyamory, Rory Keaner is nonbinary, Trans Character, Vampire Family, Vampire Turning, You Have Been Warned, lower case on purpose, they're gay cause I said so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romance_My_Chemical/pseuds/Romance_My_Chemical
Summary: watching time continue to stay still for everyone around him is taking a toll on ethan. he feels like a rabbit in a world of turtles.moving ever so fast, he can't help but notice how even benny seems to slow down. and it makes him scared.regretting the fact he chose not to be changed, ethan seeks out a way to slow down as well.too bad not even his ability to see into the future could have prepared him for what happens afterwards.
Relationships: Ethan Morgan/Benny Weir, Rory Keaner & Ethan Morgan & Benny Weir, Rory Keaner/Benny Weir, Rory Keaner/Ethan Morgan, Rory Keaner/Ethan Morgan/Benny Weir, Sarah Fox/Erica Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. ch. one

it's their senior year when he realizes it.

honestly, if even the dual classes are this slow, maybe the college he's studying under should invest in some better curriculum.

it being so easy is what causes him to realize it, so maybe it isn't that bad. but the realisation isn't a good one, so perhaps it is.

his friends have not aged a day.

of course, they haven't. they're vampires! but the shock is enough to send Ethan to the floor and to make rory send him a worried look.

unfortunately, the library rule that only one person can sit at a table forces them to stay put.

they still look sixteen, and sarah still looks seventeen, and the same with erica, and benny still looks like he did a year ago.

he doesn't know how he didn't see it before. but looking through Instagram at a post from them then and now is what makes him actually see it.

before seeing the pictures side by side, he had just assumed that he couldn't see the changes because of how close they are.

years of being together can do that to you.

but now?

it's a little overwhelming.

his phone buzzing knocks him out of his head, and he's never been more thankful of rory being his partner.

**rorster 🥺** **: hey, dude, you all good?**

**e-boy the e boy: typing...**

ethan has to stop typing for a second to giggle to himself.

he had completely forgotten about the nickname rory had given him. it's kind of sad, and ethan makes a promise that he'll text them more often.

the nickname he gave rory back when they started dating still stands, and ethan misses that time.

**e-boy the e boy: yea :/ i just realized that y'all haven't changed once since freshman year**

**rorster 🥺: :((( i'm sorry**

**rorster 🥺: if it makes you feel better, there's kind of a reason that we haven't changed**

**e-boy the e boy: i know :/ doesn't make it any easier tho**

**rorster 🥺: let's talk after class, yea?**

**rorster 🥺: i think i know how to make it better ;)**

**e-boy the e boy: rory, i'm not playing Pokemon Go with you**

**rorster 🥺: you hurt my feeling sometimes, babe**

**e-boy the e boy: only sometimes?**

**e-boy the e boy: i was striving for all the time**

**rorster 🥺: :''((((**

despite the crying faces, ethan can hear rory giggling a couple of tables away.

glancing at the clock on his phone, he starts to pack up seeing the time. the last bell should be ringing in about thirty seconds, and ethan does not want to get caught up in the rush of students going to their cars.

he's putting on his mask when he feels his phone buzz again

_**one message from** _ _**I love my sexy hoes** _

rolling his eyes, ethan opens the chat

**yer a wizard benny: do you lover people know when erica and sarah will be here?**

**wdym there is no future: lover people?**

**the palest corpse: yea, should be in the next few minutes**

**yer a wizard benny:** **because rory id's as enby, duh**

**yer a wizard benny: and thank you, my love**

**yer a wizard benny: i knew there's a reason i love you more**

**the palest corpse: ☺☺ sorry, e, looks like you're out of this relationship**

**wdym there is not future: it's fine**

**wdym there is no future: i have ryan**

**yer a wizard benny: nooooooo**

**yer a wizard benny: no no no no**

**yer a wizard benny: anyone but ryan**

ethan giggles as rory skips up to his table, their new skirt being pulled back by the wind.

"hey, love," he says as he kisses their cheek. the mask makes some of the charm go away, but rory blushes in any case -- well, as much as a vampire who hasn't fed all day can -- so ethan doesn't mind.

"hey."

their smile isn't visible through the mask, but he can see it in their eyes.

it's a nice moment.

"you ready?" they ask, gently tugging his hand out of his pocket. "i wanna talk to you before b and the girls get over here."

ethan avoids looking into their eyes, instead tracing the plaid patter of their skirt.

"e, look at me," they say, taking their fingers and tilting his head up. "you know we all love you, right? we care about how you feel."

he shrugs, and shuffles a bit closer.

"i know," he mumbles. "it just feels like i'm going to keep moving and all of you will still be stuck in this moment. i feel like I'll have to move on without all of you. even benny hasn't changed and he isn't like you all."

rory hums. "i know it must suck for you, but this is your decision, e." they pull him into their chest and prop their chin on his head.

ethan sighs. "i just don't know what to do. i want to, but i'm so scared, rory."

"well, we can talk about it tonight with the rest of the gang if you want. make a list of pros and cons," rory suggests as they slowly start to sway.

the halls have probably cleared by now because he can't hear any incredibly loud students, and ms conway will most likely be mad at them for being late. they're usually in the classroom by this time.

honestly, ethan could care less.

the door to the library banging open is what alerts them to benny arriving in the room, though rory could probably hear his chatter with sarah from a mile away.

"why, exactly, was i not made aware that it's cuddle ethan time?" comes benny's loud remark.

he's always so very loud, but ethan doesn't think he would trade it for anything.

"because you're an idiot, that's why," rory says right back.

ethan gives a shaky laugh, his face still buried in the taller blond's chest.

"i knew i should have dropped french to be in here with you! stealing my mans. unbelievable."

ethan giggles and tilts his head to look up at benny, who stops right beside them.

it's an awkward position, but benny coos at him anyway.

"can i have a hug, too?" he asks, pouting slightly down at them.

ethan rolls his eyes and opens his arm. "get in here, you dork."

benny has no right to look as pretty as he does when he's excited.

he can hear sarah gagging somewhere to his left, but he doesn't particularly care. her and erica are just as disgusting.

rory is always cold to the touch, but benny gives off heat as if he's made of fire, so it's an even balance.

he sighs and relishes in the hug. he knows erica will be here soon, and they'll immediately have to leave for ms conway's.

but for now, he doesn't have to worry about anything. not even the threat of his own mortality.


	2. ch. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some fun times and then some sad times and then some fun times again. the smallest bit of angst, and after the cut in the text, there's a make out scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all your kind words!! I didn't expect so many people to read this!!

**_three_ ** **_messages from_ ** _**w** _ _**e're all children of** _ ** _je_ ** _**sus** _

**i thought you were american** **: guys, where are you**

**you better watch out** **: prolly making out in a closet somewhere**

**i thought you were american** **: you know we can't get in, and jane isn't here yet to let us in**

**blond dork: chill, babe**

**blond dork: we're playing smash bros**

**i thought you were american: are you sure you aren't just smashing?**

**tall dork: erica how did you change our names**

**you better watch out** **: 👀 aren't you a genius or something?**

**dork that isn't so bad: just because he can hack one measly laptop doesn't make him a genius**

**tall dork: au contraire, mon amour**

**tall dork: typing...**

**dork that isn't so bad: don't you even say it, benny**

**tall dork: fine 😕**

**dork that isn't so bad: can you change them back, erica? please?**

**you better watch out** **: fine 😒**

**blond dork: lol, you have the same message**

**you better watch out** **: please don't lower me to his standards**

**tall dork: typing...**

**dork that isn't so bad: benny...**

**tall dork: why do you have to take all of the fun out of my life?**

**you better watch out** **_changed_ ** **tall dork'** **_s name to_ ** **whiney bitch**

**you better watch out** **_changed_ ** **blond dork'** **_s name to_ ** **jared, 19**

**you better watch out** **_changed_ ** **dork that isn't so bad'** **_s name to_ ** **is that a chicken?**

**whiney bitch: hey!**

**jared, 19: why**

**you better watch out** **: because of your dyslexia, next**

**is that a chicken?: i'm not really complaining, but why that vine?**

**you better watch out: 🤷‍♀️**

**you better watch out** _**allowed all members access to editing** _

**you better watch out: go wild, bitches**

**is that a chicken** _**changed** _ **jared, 19** _**'s name to** _ **storytime**

**is that a chicken** _**changed** _ **is that a chicken'** _**s name to** _ **you're disrespecting a future us army soldier**

**whiney bitch: e, why**

**whiney bitch: we're canadian**

**you're disrespecting a future us army soldier: shh**

**whiney bitch** _**changed** _ **you're disrespecting a future us army soldier'** _**s name to** _ **i love you bitch**

**whiney bitch** _**changed** _ **whiney bitch'** _**s name to** _ **guys being dudes**

**i thought you were american: guys, we're still standing out here**

**i** **love you bitch: oops**

it takes a moment to untangle themselves from the little cuddle pile they have going on.

truth be told, they weren't playing smash at all, but erica doesn't need to know that.

benny falls on his face, getting caught in ethan's sheets, and both rory and him laugh at their boyfriend.

rory races down the stairs to let the girls in while ethan pulls benny free of the sheets and makes sure his nose isn't broken.

"why do we even bother with you dorks?" ethan hears erica day from downstairs.

his nose isn't broken, but it will definitely bruise. hopefully they still have some salve left over from their last fight, or maybe benny knows a spell.

the bus screeches outside on the street, alerting them of jane's arrival, and ethan quickly presses a kiss against benny's nose before pilling him out of the floor and down the stairs.

"-and then we got to go outside because someone set the lab on fire! maya complained about it because of her allergies, but ms alpert said that we couldn't go back in so she had to stay outside!"

ethan honestly doesn't know how she can talk so much, but sarah brings out that aspect of her.

"that's great, munchkin! we have to talk about grown-up stuff down here, for now, so could you go upstairs for a bit?"

jane gives her a look -- one they're all too familiar with since she turned ten and realized she technically wasn't a child anymore -- but goes to her room anyway.

they'll most likely be getting an earful at dinner later.

"okay, that's done," sarah says with a sigh before collapsing on one of the couches, her girlfriend following after.

"thanks," ethan says simply, collapsing into rory's lap.

benny sits down next to them, pulling them both into his side.

"all right, love birds," erica starts, "what's the sitch?"

"wow, erica, didn't peg you as a kim possible fan," benny says.

erica shrugs. "i have a thing for badass women."

ethan rolls his eyes, but doesn't say anything.

"okay, shego," rory says, to all of their amusement, "to answer your question, ethan realised earlier today that we're all practically immortal."

sarah shifts in her seat and gives ethan a look. "well, duh, we're vampires."

"dude, don't be so harsh on him!" rory pulls ethan further into their lap, kissing his ear in the process.

ethan feels his face go red as blood rushes to it, and he can hear rory breathing in deeply.

benny grabs his right hand, holding it in his own larger one.

erica rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. "well, it's true."

"e, do you want to explain what your thoughts are?" rory asks him, whispering into his ear.

it's pointless, the whispering. but it's intimate, and ethan burrows further into rory.

he takes a moment to compose his thoughts. he's imagined this conversation before -- the day that he finally asked about being immortal -- but it's still a shock because he's finally realized that even though they are, he isn't. he doesn't know how he didn't see it before.

"i just," he pauses and takes a breath. benny's hand squeezes his. "i feel like i'm gonna get left behind- actually, i feel like i'm going to leave you all behind." he doesn't want to look up to see their reactions, so he plays with a loose thread on his shirt.

"you all are gonna live for forever basically, and i'm gonna be moving forward while you all still look like you did two years ago. hell, even benny still looks the same!"

"hey, dork, that's not our problem," erica starts. when rory goes to say something, she holds up a hand, effectively shutting them up. "if you want to be a vampire, you should have just said so."

ethan winces and stares intently at the thread on his shirt, refusing to look up at her. there's a reason he doesn't want to be a vampire and he doesn't think he can explain it.

"erica!" sarah chides. "obviously there's more going on than that."

"i don't want to be a vampire."

he leaves it at the simple statement, hoping that they understand what he means by it.

benny leans heavily onto him and rory and places his chin on ethan shoulder.

"we can do some research, e," benny mumbles, squeezing his hand again.

it's silent for a few beats of time.

"honestly, it's not like you've changed much either, ethan," erica says finally, breaking the silence. "you look exactly the same as you did when we first met you, you're just a little taller and you dress differently."

ethan rolls his eyes before taking himself out of rory and benny's grip.

"come on, we have a tournament to finish playing."

<<<<<<>>>>>>

watching benny and rory play each other at smash is often times hilarious.

rory enjoys playing with characters that benny always thinks are defenceless or horrible to play with, and benny likes to think that the biggest character with the largest muscles is always the best.

so far, rory has always beat benny.

ethan doesn't particularly like to play smash, his preference being games that require more brains than being able to press a button fast enough or move the toggle in the right direction. he also really like games like left 4 dead and call of duty zombies.

"babe! you didn't even give me a chance!"

"it's not my fault pikachu is obviously better than jigglypuff," rory explains collapsing on the bed beside ethan.

of course, the one time benny gets a hint and doesn't play the brawn character he picks someone like jigglypuff.

benny doesn't respond, but he also climbs into the bed.

ethan stays where he is, curled up his left side, scrolling through tumblr on his phone while rory lays down in front of him, pulling him into their chest and benny press his chest into ethan's back.

"cuddles?" ethan asks passively, reblogging a meme.

"i was thinking more along the lines of canoodling," benny says.

he can practically feel benny's eyebrows moving in the way they do when he flirts with one of them.

"you're such a dork," ethan says, putting his phone on the mattress.

"that i am," benny agrees, moving close to ethan.

"and for that, rory gets a kiss first."

ethan strains to give benny a look over his shoulder, but he does, and then turns back to rory.

the blond looks adorable, being excited as they are, and ethan giggles at them.

he leans forward and connects their lips, making sure to do the thing with his tongue that rory especially likes. it causes a small noise to come deep from their throat, and ethan can hear benny whine because of it.

rory quickly takes control from him, however, leaning over him with their hand on his cheek, causing ethan to give his own moan of appreciation.

ethan can feel benny's large hand on his thigh, dipping under the edge of his shorts and playing with the fabric laying there and suddenly the boy's lips are on his neck and _wow, this is really nice._

this is something they haven't done before, but it doesn't feel new.

rory's other hand moves to his waist, drawing circles with their thumb under his shirt and benny's hand moves to run through his hair.

a sudden knock keeps them from moving any further, but rory and benny don't move from his body. benny's hand moves just a bit further into his shorts and rory's hand moves to smooth the skin of his stomach.

"dinner, love birds," jane's voice calls from the other side of the -- thankfully locked -- door.

their groans are the only response that she gets. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!!


End file.
